ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Heat (Lazarus Episode)
Heat is the second episode of the TV Show Lazarus written and directed by Zman700. Story At a unknown location within Bellwood, a masked agent and his accomplice sneaks into a laboratory, with several of the guards knocked out at the entrance. The agent then sneaks into the reactor room, but the accomplice turns on him and a fight ensues. The accomplice and the masked agent fights each other, with the accomplice's mask being torn off in the process. The accomplice is revealed to be a girl, with blonde hair and green eyes. The girl continues to fight the agent, but the girl then gets grabbed by the agent and is thrown out of the window. The girl falls into the river. with the agent walking away from the scene. The girl then swims up from the river and swims to shore, calling a mysterious man on the phone. Meanwhile at New York, Marcus and Jenna runs around in the park, with David at the RV watching the news. Marcus then stops at a tree as he sees an wanted poster pinned to the tree. Marcus takes the wanted poster and runs back to the RV, showing David the poster. David looks at the poster in shock and calls Jenna into the RV. David starts up the RV and starts to drive out of the area. Marcus and Jenna sits in the back of the RV as David drives along the highway. David then explains that the man on the wanted poster is named "Agent Cane", a former high ranking plumber agent who turned to the dark side after meeting Vulkan personally. David then turns on the radio as he hears a news report of a Bellwood lab being robbed the night before. David then turns the RV into the highway to Bellwood, as Marcus looks at his Omnitrix, wondering why the Bolasauran attacked the night before. Several hours pass as the girl walks along the streets of Bellwood, alone and cold. She then spots the RV driving past and decides to track it down. She follows the RV along the rooftops as Marcus looks out of the window, surprised to see the girl rushing along the rooftops. Marcus then urges David to stop the RV by telling him to look out of the window. David, however, doesn't look out of the window, but stops the RV. He then asks Marcus why he told him to stop the RV as they both hear a loud thump on the top of the RV. David rushes to the end of the RV and gets out his plumber pistol as Marcus urges him to not shoot. David doesn't listen and opens the door, aiming the pistol at the girl. David then realises that he knows the girl and escorts her into the RV. Meanwhile at the lab, a police officer who goes by the name Allen looks around the lab, collecting evidence of the break in. He then sees a man there and approaches him, but the man attacks him, knocking him out. Back at the RV, David tells Marcus to change into a alien that can get information out of the girl, who David calls her "Tessa". Marcus then transforms into a shadowy alien Marcus calls "Shadow" and prepares to enter Tessa's mind. Marcus searches Tessa's mind and finds that she was with Agent Cane at the laboratory break in, but seems to realise that Tessa said something about stopping Cane by going undercover in another fragment of Tessa's memory. Marcus then stops reading Tessa's mind and then transforms back to himself. Marcus then transforms into a speed alien he names "Speedy" and tells David he'll meet them there. Marcus then runs over to the laboratories with Tessa telling David that he won't be ready to fight. Marcus then finds himself at the laboratories and sees unconscious guards at the entrance. Marcus then transforms to Triosaur and bursts through to the reactor room, finding Officer Allen strung up above the reactor. A man then walks along the railing and reveals himself to be Agent Cane. Marcus shoots at the reactor, but finds that the reactor has a shield blocking the reactor from any attacks. Agent Cane holds up a trigger to stop the shield, but holds up another that will explode the reactor, shutting off every electronic in the lab except for the bomb. Marcus and Agent Cane fights each other, with Agent Cane using an armoured suit to fight Marcus. Marcus then tears apart the suit, but Marcus transforms back into himself. Agent Cane, shocked to find that the Omnitrix has attached itself to a human, stops fighting Marcus and throws the two triggers over to him. Marcus then realises that the trigger that would activate the destruction of the reactor doesn't work and it releases Allen from the trap. Out of Characters * Marcus Jones * David Jones * Jenna Jones * Vulkan * Officer Allen (First Appearance) * Tessa Waters (First Appearance) * Agent Cane (First Appearance) Omnitrix Aliens * Shadow (First Appearance) * AquaJaws (First Appearance) * Triosaur * Speedy (First Appearance) Cast * Yuri Lowenthal - Marcus Jones * Dee Bradley Baker - Triosaur, Speedy, Shadow, AquaJaws * Troy Baker - Agent Cane * Kevin Conroy - David Jones * Tara Strong - Jenna Jones * Laura Bailey - Tessa Waters * Mark Hamill - Vulkan * Robin Atkin Downes - Officer Allen Category:Episodes